


Putting the "Ass" in Assignment

by slotumn



Series: Continent of Fúckdlan [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "What do you think? If I'm going this far to make you write to me, maybe I'm not so lazy after all, hmm?""Hilda...I have assignments to do."A.K.A. Hilda uses her ass to convince Cyril to write to her more often.
Relationships: Cyril/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Continent of Fúckdlan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632499
Kudos: 15





	Putting the "Ass" in Assignment

"What do you think? If I'm going this far to make you write to me, maybe I'm not so lazy after all, hmm?"

Cyril was normally a diligent young man. He did whatever task he was given the best he could, and made sure he was not a waste of the accommodations given to him at any given place or time. 

He wasn't, however, entirely sure if he should be dilligent about having sex with Hilda Valentine Goneril, who was currently sitting on his dick with her whole ass out, trying to "convince" him to write to her more often, while obstructing his access to the homework. 

"Hilda...I have assignments to do."

"Hey, it's rude to bring up schoolwork while you're banging a cute lady," she said, wriggling around on his lap just enough to tease but not enough to come, "that totally ruins the mood, you know?"

"No, seriously, I have an exam tomorrow."

"Ooh, I heard somewhere that having an orgasm makes you concentrate better."

He sighed, grabbed her hips, and thrusted up.

"...Please just let me finish."

"That's the spirit!"

As Hilda bounced and rode both of them to their climaxes, Cyril learned for the first time that it was possible to get post-nut depression before actually busting one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no Fúckdlan. Have something that was sitting in my drafts for a while.


End file.
